Kingdom Hearts: Sora redone
by heinzearnoldfanfiction
Summary: Sora was just a normal girl, then she had a weird dream, two days before she and her friends, Riku and Kairi, were about to leave on the raft they had made, what will happen next? FemSora, StrongSora, SmartSora, RikuxKairi, SoraxZack, slight Riku bashing. Please review!
1. Chapter one

You all know what this is: I no-no own Kingdom hearts, that would be square enix, though I do own... uh... never mind, I only own my computer, file name, and my stories. Well, hope you like this one!

Chapter One: the dream, and... Sora?

A girl was falling through the sky. Her eyes were closed, and she was thinking 'I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like, is any of this for real; or not?' she kept on falling, and suddenly she jerked up on a beach. She got up and saw one of her best friends, Riku. She waved, and suddenly a Tsunami formed behind him, she tried to tell him, but he just held out his hand. She ran to him, with her hand outstretched but she was feeling strangely sluggish. She couldn't make it in time, and the wave swallowed them both. She spun around from the force of the wave, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw Riku, somehow still standing, hand still outstretched and tried to swim towards him, but the current swept her away. She broke the surface, and saw her other best friend; Kairi. She waved, and ran towards her, and stopped in front of her, bent over, out of breath. She looked at Kairi, who was looking at the sky in awe. She looked up, and saw a meteor shower. One of the meteors looked suspiciously like her, but before she could get a good look, she lost her balance, and fell. Kairi grabbed at her hand, but it was no use, she fell, and somehow passed through the sand, and started falling head first. She felt the strange need to close her eyes, so she did. A few seconds later, she felt the impact with the surface of the water, but somehow she could still breath. Her body started shifting on its own, so she braced her leg muscles, and sure enough she felt solid ground beneath her. Nothing happened for a while, so she took a step, and suddenly doves flew off of the landing, and beneath the doves was a strange mural of a woman with people and animals surrounding her.

She was looking around, when a strange voice sounded in her head. 'So much to do, so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut." 'I have no idea what this 'door' is, but it sounds bad. Could he be talking about the door in the...' She thought."Power sleeps within you... if you give it form... It will give you strength." After each pause, a pedestal appeared, each with a different weapon floating over it. "Choose well." it finished. She walked up to the first pedestal, and grabbed the weapon. "The power of the warrior, invincible courage, the sword of terrible destruction, is this the path you choose?" The voice asked. 'No, I do not wish to destroy anything. I wish to protect my friends, and my will to do so is strong.' She thought, and as if that thought was all it took, the sword disappeared, and reappeared on the pedestal. She walked up to the next one. "The power of the knight, the power to protect others, a shield to defend all. Is this the power you seek?" the voice asked again. 'hmm, maybe lets see the last one first.' The shield went back, and she headed over to the last one. "The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" it asked. She thought of the options, and she decided. 'I choose the power of the mystic.' she thought. The staff appeared in her hand. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" the voice asked. 'hmmm, I think that I will give up the power of the warrior, because, I still want to defend my friends, and I don't think I will be destroying anything anytime soon.' she reasoned. "You choose the power of the mystic. You give up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you seek?" the voice asked, with an air of finality. 'Yes.' "Your path is set." and suddenly, a crack appeared in the floor. The crack spread, and suddenly the floor shattered, sending the girl falling again.

She reappeared, and landed on a blueish platform this time. "There will be times that you will have to fight. You must learn to defend yourself. Here is a basic spell." suddenly a book appeared in-front of her. "Study this well." She read the book, and it explained how to preform basic spells. The spells were, Fire, Blizard, Thunder, Areo, Gravity, Stop, and Cure. After she had memorized how to preform the spells, a box appeared in-front of her. "To preform certain things like limits and magic, MP is required. Each time you use those abilities, you loose MP. It can be recovered with Ethers, or by touching Mana pools. You can also go back to Mana pools if you need a break." The voice explained. She tapped the chest with her weapon, and the chest opened to reveal sixty Ethers. She grabbed them, and silently thanked the mysterious voice. "Now, use your new skills. Defend yourself!" Suddenly a shadow appeared, and it molded itself into an ant like monster. She took out her staff, and focused on the fire spell she had just learned. A small fire ball appeared, and blasted the shadow off of the platform. five more appeared, and she cast thunder, which blasted all five off of the platform. "You have skill, but you must always keep track of all of your enemies." She instantly got wearily and started looking around. "Behind you!" the voice shouted. She spun around, and cast blizzard freezing the shadow, and then swung her staff like a baseball bat, and the block of ice flew off of the platform. "Good job, now, how many can you take on at once?" it asked, and at least twenty shadows appeared. The fight ensued, and she jumped, hit, and blasted them all off of the platform, only getting a few scratches, which she quickly healed with cure. "Good." a door suddenly appeared, and she walked up to it, and opening it, she was blinded by a light.

"Hold on, it is not time yet, the door is still shut, Now tell me a little about yourself." She appeared to be back on the island, and her friends, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, were all there too. She walked up to Selphie. "What is most important to you?" She asked. "My friends." The girl answered. "Friends? Are they really so great?" She asked. The girl shook her head. Next she walked up to Tidus. "What are you most afraid of?" He asked. "Being different." She responded. "Bein' different? Is that really so scary?" He asked. Finally she walked up to Wakka. "What do you want out of life?" He asked. "To see rare sights." she responded. "To see rare sights, huh?" he said. "You value friendship. You are afraid of being different. You want to see rare sights. Your journey starts at midday, keep a steady pace, and you will come out fine. Is this the path you will take?" the voice appeared again. 'yes' she thought.

She suddenly reappeared on a new platform. This one had three faries on it. "This, is a mana pool. They restore your strength, and allow you to rest." a weird pool appeared out of no-where. She walked up to it, and when she touched it, she felt as if she had just had a massage, nap, and shower, all at once. She stepped out, and the light that had been glowing on it suddenly moved to the edge of the platform, and out into the abyss, and where ever it shone, a square of the same stained glass material as the platforms, appeared, and seemed to be making a staircase to another platform. She walked over to the 'staircase' and started walking up. Once she got a good distance away, she noticed that after every few steps, a stair would disappear. Unable to turn back, she just kept going. On the next platform, the mural was of a woman with brown hair, in a golden dress, with a beast behind her. surrounding them were household items with faces on them. "As you draw nearer the light, your shadow grows. But don't be afraid..." The voice said, fading out. She turned around, and saw that her shadow was growing, and suddenly, it was standing on its own, raising its fist to strike. She proceeded to cast a few spells at it thinking that would take care of it, but it was still standing. It slammed its fist into the ground, and the girl narrowly missed being clobbered When the fist hit the ground, darkness expanded from it, and the shadows from before appeared. she blasted the smaller shadows, and they flew off the platform. She then shot a fire spell at her shadows head, and it staggered 'So, its head is its weak point.' She thought. She then cast a few fire, blizzard thunder, and even a few gravity at the shadow, and eventually it was at the edge, but it swiped at her, and hit her, knocking her staff away, and it disappeared It got ready another punch. "But don't forget, you hold the mightiest weapon of all, so don't forget," the voice picked up where it left off. "you are the one, who will open the door." Everything faded to black.

"Hey, are you going to start talking to your characters at the end of chapters?"

"Well, Sora, I'm thinking about it. I might, if I get enough reviews..."

"But... you've still only got that one from anonymous."

"Well, I, uh..."

"Yeah, I'll ask. Hey everyone, please review, or this guy won't post more of me and Naruko."


	2. Chapter two

"I think with this story, I might have someone disclame on every chapter, so... Zack here will disclame for me today!"

"Hey, how-come I have to discalme? Why not Riku? Or Sora? Maybe Kairi? Or even Had- never mind, I'll just do it."

"Good boy Zack."

" 'sigh' heinzearnoldfanfiction does not own any kingdom hearts characters or places, thats square enix and disney. we should all be thankful too, or else Sora would have beaten Riku to a pulp in Kingdom hearts 1."

"Yeah, probably, but he's cool in kingdom hearts 2, nothing against him there! Anyway, on with the chapter!"

Chapter Two: Wake up! first day.

On a beach, a girl was waking up. "Uhgg..." She looked around, and not seeing anyone, started to lay back down, but someone was standing over her."Waa!" she jumped. The other girl giggled. "Gimme a break, Kairi." She said with an exasperated smile. "Sora you lazy bum, I just knew that I would find you snoozing down here." Kairi said. "You know, Kairi, I just had the strangest dream. Though somehow, I don't feel like it was a dream." Sora said thoughtfully "Are you sure?" Kairi asked, obviously curious. "Yeah, I am pretty sure it meant something. Maybe some kind of ceremony or a preparation of some kind? I don't know." She said. "Well, if your sure..." Kairi said, thinking. "We could look it up before we come tomorrow " Kairi offered. "No, no, its ok, you don't have to do that." Sora responded. "Hey, you two!" Someone else shouted, making both jump. "Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft." The boy said with a hopeless look. "And your just as lazy as she is." He said, pointing accusingly at Kairi. "He,he, so you noticed! Ok, lets finish it together! I'll race you!" Kairi shouted out. "What?" Sora said at the same time Riku asked "Are you kidding me?" Kairi just laughed and said "Ready? Go!" Sora and Riku looked at each other for a second, and then they were off, running down the beach, Kairi following, giggling at the change in attitude.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi yelled. "What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked, walking up to the other girl. "You want to finish the raft, right?" Kairi asked. "Of course I do!" Sora responded. "Well, then you will have to gather supplies Today we need to get four more logs, a cloth, and some rope." Kairi listed off, but to her surprise Sora pulled off everything she said right away. "I was just going to go work on it anyway, but here you go. I'm going to go spar with the others, keep me updated though, ok?" Sora said. "Ok. You know, I should stop being surprised at your thoughtfulness, one of these days, Sora." Kairi said, shaking her head. Sora let off a cheesy grin, and ran off. "Hmm, who should I spar with first... I know! I'll start with Selphie, then Wakka, and finally Tidus." She decided, then walked over to where Selphie was. "Hey, Selph! Wana' spar?" Sora asked. "Sure, Sora! But don't expect to win!" Selphie said, giggling. The battle started off even enough, but then Sora remembered her dream, and decided to test something out. "Blizzard!" She shouted out, and to both of their astonishment, ice came out of the tip of her wooden sword, effectively ending the battle. "Ooooohhh... w-what just h-h-happened?" Selphie asked, shivering slightly. "I think that I can use magic!" Sora said excitedly "R-r-really?" Selphie asked curiously. "Yeah! I had this weird dream, and I learned a few spells in it, including a blizzard spell, which I kinda just used on you to test if the dream was real." Sora explained. "W-w-well, what w-were the o-others?" Selphie asked. "Well, there was thunder, fire, gravity, stop, areo, blizzard and oh yeah, cure. Wait a sec..." Sora turned to selphie, raised her sword and said "Cure!" suddenly the sword glowed green and a flower bloomed over-head, and another flower appeared over Selphies head. "Wow, I feel a lot better now, thanks, Sora!" Selphie exclaimed. "This means that I probably have all the other spells too, I could probably beat Riku now!" Sora said, giggling and Selphie joined in too, the thought of the proud silver-hair loosing was to much. "Ok Selphie, I am going strait to Riku, and I will surprise him with my magic, and then beat him. See you later!" She said. "See you, Sora!" Selphie called back, glad that she wasn't the one to have to face those spells, she would have to ask Sora to avoid using them on her in the future, or somehow build up a resistance to it.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora shouted out, "What, Sora?" Riku responded. "I challenge you to a battle! No holds barred, any abilities we want!" Sora said, and Riku was immediately suspicious, but agreed anyway."Yeah, ok. But don't expect to win." he said with a cocky grin. "Same to you, now, lets go!" Riku immediately jumped at Sora, but she shouted out, "Defense!" Riku grinned, but the grin faded when he hit a wall of wind, it was surrounding Sora. "Wha?" He said in shock. "One of my new abilities, it's a spell called 'Areo'" She explained with a grin "Want to see more?" she asked, and her grin turned feral. Riku, being the 'cool dude' as always, just ignored her, and started charging again. Sora sighed, "fine, ignore me at your own peril. Fire!" she shouted out, and a fire ball launched it's self at Riku. He sidestepped but the fire ball followed him, taking him by surprise When it hit him, he almost flew into the water, but caught himself just in time. "Close, but not close en-" just as he was about to finish, lightning flashed in-front of him, forcing him to jump back into the water; out of bounds. "Now, what was it you were saying?" Sora asked, leaning on her sword, and glancing into the water, where Riku was pouting.

Suddenly they both heard clapping. "Wow, good job Sora!" Selphie cheered while Tidus and Wakka stood with their jaws on the floor. "S-sora beat Riku, one on one, with no holds barred!" Tidus managed to get out, shocked. "Yep!" Sora chirped. "And that wasn't even all of my spells, I have three more that you two haven't seen, and two more than Selphie hasn't." Sora said, smugly. "Well Sora, technically you only knocked me out of bounds, so..." Riku started, having just climbed the ladder, but before he could continue, Sora said "Stop!" and Riku froze. Sora then proceeded to beat the tar out of him, and when the spell wore off, Riku collapsed, unconscious Sora cast cure, and Riku got up groggily. "Would you have preferred that, Riku?" Sora asked. "N-no." Riku muttered. "I thought so." Sora said, smirking.

At the end of the day, they were sitting at the paoupu island, and Riku had long since gotten over his humiliating defeat at the hands of his best friend. "Hey, Kairi, what was your hometown like, you know, where you grew up?" Sora asked, Kairi had come from far away, and Sora had always wondered what her home was like, but she already knew how Kairi would respond, "I told you before, I don't remember." Kairi said, but Sora didn't really believe it, so she asked, "Nothing, at all?" "Nothing." Kairi responded. "You ever want to go back?" Sora asked, "Well... I'm happy here."Kairi said, surprising herself slightly. "but you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said thoughtfully "Yeah, I'd like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see em' all!" Sora said, excitedly "Well, what are we waiting for?" "Hey you two, get your heads out of the clouds, the raft still isn't ready! We still need provisions; but we need rest first, so let's head home. It's not like anything is going to happen to it over night or anything." Riku said. They headed back to their boats, and headed home.

"So, Zack, when do you think that you should come in?"

"Hmm, I don't know... just make sure that I am one of the few people that Sora doesn't hit."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!"

"Well, this Sora has a short temper, and she really doesn't like it when people ignore her."

"Right which is why-"

"Well, still I don't wanna get-"

'hits Zack and the author'

"OW, what was that for?"

"You were both ignoring me, good-bye."

'Sora walks away, leaving the Author and Zack grumbling.'

"Please Review, or I will hit Zack again"

"NOOOOOOO, wait, why am I afraid of her again?"

'Sora proceeds to zap Zack with thunder.'

"OWWW! Please, hurry up and review!"


	3. Chapter three

Hi, me again I am going to start something; you get to tell me who you want to disclaim in your reviews. So, this will be the last time that I get to chose; so hmmm... Ansem, come over here.

Which one?

The guy that calls himself ansem, but is accually Xehanorts heartless.

Oh, No I will not disclaim for you

You have to; this is my world, and I can turn you into a little puppy, and let Zack have you.

Puppy?

Ok, Ok, just don't let Zack have me!

Good job Xehanort, you have your priorities straight.

Yeah, whatever. Heinzearnoldfanfiction does not own Kingdom hearts, nor does he own any of us, he only owns his stories and computer.

If I did own Kingdom hearts, Sephiroth would have gotten a hair cut; I mean seriously, why would any guy have hair that long?!

chapter three: Supplies part two, and playing matchmaker

The next day, Sora was walking around the island. "Hmm, I know we are gathering supplise today, so let's see..." She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and accidentaly ran into one of the many coconut trees on the island, falling back and making a ripe coconut fall onto her head. "Owwww, wait, coconuts would be a good food to eat, but they have to be ripe, like this one." she decided. "Now, how to get more..." eventually she just hit the tree repeatedly, and dodged the coconuts that came down. After getting two or three ripe ones, she decided there were enough. "Now, what else... Oh! I saw a few fish out in the ocean!" she then went to the beach, and spotted three fish. "That should do!" it was harder than she had thought it would be, but eventually she got all three fish. "There, now what else is there on the island... is that, is that a seagull egg? It looks pretty big, I could grab that!" she then ran up to the tree it was on, and grabed it. "Ok, now I just need to get some mushrooms, and go to Kairi for the water bottle, and get some water from the waterfalls. I think there was a mushroom in the secret place." She headed over to the giant tree in the middle of the island, and went to the cave in the corner between the tree and the waterfall. Once she was inside, she followed the passage to the room where Kairi, Riku and her had drawn on the walls. The mushroom was infront of the drawing that the three of them had made of eachother. She had drawn Riku, Riku had drawn Kairi, and Kairi had drawn Sora. She smiled a little, and then got an idea. She drew a paopu going to both Kairi and Riku's picture from hers.

Suddenly, she heard someone say "I have come to see the door to this world." She jumped a little and asked, "Who's there?" "There is so very much to learn; you understand so little." a man in a brown cloak standing a few feet away said. "Oh yeah? Well no one can understand everything, and those who think they do are fools. You may know more than me, but you also might not. You don't know me and you haven't even tested to see what I know." Sora said. The man was silent for a while, then he nodded, and dissapeared. "Well that was weird, but anyways, I need to get at least two more batches of mushrooms." Sora then went outside, making a stop by the shack to pick up the mushrooms she had seen there before, and then headed to the other side of the island to look for more mushrooms. She found them, and went to talk to Kairi. "Hey Kairi!" she greeted the other girl. "Hey Sora! I was wondering if you could go find Riku? I havn't seen him for a while, and I need him to get something." Kairi said. "Ok Kairi, I'll go find your boyfriend for you." Sora teased, making Kairi blush and say "He's not my boyfriend... yet." she quietly corrected, making Sora chuckle "Yep, yet, But anyway, I'll go get him, I think that he may challenge me, so get ready." She said, making Kairi nod in response.

"Hey, Riku! Kairi is looking for you." Sora shouted out. "Just a sec, what should we name the Raft? I think that 'Highwind' would be a good name, what about you?" Riku asked. "Hmm, I think we should name it 'Excalibur', hows that sound?" "How about we race for it?" Riku asked with a smirk. "Riku, you at it again? Ok, heres the rules, first one to make it to that star shaped tree over there and back, wins. You can use any path you want, just no magic or weapons allowed." Kairi explained. Riku started "Ok, if you win, the raft is called 'Excalibur' and if I win..." "You get to share a paopu with Kairi." Sora interjected, making Riku fault "W-wha-" "Deal? Winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Sora said with a smirk. "W-wait, hold on-" Riku tried to say, but Kairi interjected. "Ok, on my count! Three, two, one; go!" Sora sprinted off with Riku close on her heels, they jumped up onto the raised path, but Sora got to the unstable board first, which means that it fell when Riku tried to step on it, sending him into the water. Sora continued on, getting to the ladder first, and using the zipline as a shortcut. she jumped off of the platform at the end of the line, and ran up the slope to the tree. she jumped across the ledges, and tagged the tree. She then jumped across the trees, and made it to the cliff that the zip tower was on, she then stopped to catch her breath, while also allowing Riku to catch up. She pretended to fall when they reached the raised walkway, and let Riku pass. When Riku got to the finish line he smiled, and was about to cheer, when Kairi walked up and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "You know, you really should thank Sora for letting you win." Kairi said with a small smile, making Riku look at her puzzled. Kairi sighed "Sora only preteneded to fall, she didn't have to, and she would have won if she hadn't." she explained. Sora laughed at Rikus expression, and skiped away, smiling at her succesful attempt to bring the two closer together.

An hour later, Sora was searching for Kairi for the water bottle. 'Hmm, I wonder where Kairi is, I still need to get the water after all.' 'I never thought that having a simple thunder spell would allow me to beat Tidus Selphie and Wakka at the same time!' she mused. 'That was fun, and I swear that I could tell how much they could take, too! It was weird, but really helpful too! Oh, there she is, on the raft!' She noticed, interupting her musings. 'Is she making a thalasa necklass?' Sora wondered. "Hey Kairi! Are those Thalasas? We might need the luck, I guess." Sora said, smiling at her best friend. "Oh, hi Sora, and thank you; for the compliment and for earlier." She said, blushing a little. "Hey, no problem, I was just helping out my best friend after all." Sora said, smiling. "Still, thank-you for the help. But, I am guessing that you came over here for this right?" Kairi said, holding up the water bottle. "Yep, all I need is the water, then we can go home for the day; it's getting late after all, soon it will be dark and we wont be able to see well enough to launch." Sora said. "Yeah, ok. Then I'll see you when you get the water." Kairi said. "Yep, see ya'." Sora said, turning and sprinting to the waterfall. She filled the canteen, and went back to Kairi. "Ok Sora, that should be enough for today, do you have anything you want to do, or are you ok?" Kairi asked. "I'm gonna grab something first." Sora said, heading for the shack, she needed to get something, but she wasn't sure where it was.

Later, after Sora found what she was looking for, she spotted Riku and Kairi talking on the dock, and she smiled softly, and waited for them to finish. When they did, she went up to Kairi. "Hey Kairi! I saw you and Riku talking, did you finaly hit it off?" she asked Kairi, giggling a little. "W-well, I think so... he's changed a little, don't you think?" Kairi asked. "How so?" Sora asked a little, she was curious about what Kairi meant. "Well, hmm..." Kairi mumbled something, but Sora didn't catch it, so she droped the matter. "Never mind, lets go home, we have a big day ahead of us tomorow." Kairi changed the subject. "Ok, lets go." Sora agreed .

So, who do you want to see doing the next disclaim? If they aren't from Kingdom hearts thats fine, but please limit it to final fantasy and kingdom hearts, maybe some books too.

You are just afraid that you won't know who they want to do the review.

Hey, YOU are just saying that cause' I insulted your hair earlier; Sephiroth!

My hair is fine just how it is!

No, It is ridiculously long! I haven't even seen a girl with hair that long!

So?'sniff' I don't care.

Then why are you crying? Well, Sephiroths personal grooming issues aside, review please!

No, don't he's a meanie!

Ignore him!

No!

Yes!

No!

Be quiet!

Make me!

'sigh' those two are going to be at it for a while, so just review please.

Yeah, listen to Sora!

No, listen to me!

Sora!

Me!

Sora!

Me!


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four: The missing King and Keyblade

Meanwhile; somewhere in a different world, a duck was walking down a giant hallway in a castle. He was dressed as a mage, and he stopped in front of a big looking door. He cleared his thought and knocked what appeared to be a secret code to allow access to the room, and a normal sized door opened in the giant one. The duck stepped through the door, with his eyes closed, proving that he had done this many times, and it was practically habit. "Good morning, your majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-" he stopped when he opened his eyes, and saw the throne empty. "WHAT?!" he shrieked, and a dog poked its head out from behind the throne, a letter in it's mouth, with a mouse head seal on it. The duck read the letter, blinked three times, and proceeded to run screaming out of the throne room, screaming his lungs out.

The duck ran up to a dog, sleeping in a garden, and wearing knight armor. "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" When the dog didn't respond, he got furious, and zapped him with a thunder spell. "Ooooh, hey Donald, G'mornin!" "We've got a big problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone." Donald said. "Queen Minne?" Goofy said. "Not even the Queen!" Donald said, crossing his arms. "Dasiy?" Goofy continued, Donald oblivious. "NOOOO! It's top secret." "G'mornin Ladies!" Goofy finished to the two standing behind Donald, making said duck spin around, realizing that he had just revealed what he had been trying to hide from the people behind him. "Ehehehe..." He said to the two people behind him, Daisy tapping her foot, and Minne tilting her head curiously.

At home, right before dinner, Sora was sitting in her room, which was decorated with dirty clothes, pictures that were either finished or half done, and books. She was reading a romance novel, and she remembered something Kairi had told her a few years ago 'You should really try to get to know some more guys; you haven't even tried to get to know anyone besides the people who come to the island with us, and you aren't attracted to any of them. Although in Rikus case I am relieved...' Sora sighed, and looked out her window, and her eyes widened; there was a giant black and purple storm cloud over the Island! "Oh no! The raft!" She quickly jumped out her window, and ran over to the dock. Back at her house, her mom called "Sora, dinners ready come on down!... Sora?"

When Sora got to the island, she saw two things she hadn't expected to see, "Riku's boat, and Kairi's!" suddenly, she heard something. She turned to where the sound was coming from, and saw a shadow, exactly like the ones from her dream. "W-what?" was all she could get out, before they started attacking her. she jumped back, and tried to hit them with her toy sword, but it barely flinched, and she got the feeling she would need an actual sword of some kind to do any damage. She did manage to dispel them by hitting a certain spot on their neck though, so she ran to the paopu island, hitting them there, and trying to find Riku.

When she got there, she saw that Riku was alone. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted over the raging storm, which had gotten worse. "The door is open... The door is open, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said, staring at the sky. "What are you talking about, we've got to find Kairi-" "Kairis coming with us! Once we step through, we may never come back, there's no turning back. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku shouted, then he held out his hand. "Riku..." Sora said sadly, knowing that her friend had changed. Suddenly, darkness appeared around Rikus feet, and started pulling him in. Sora reached for his hand, but she got caught in the darkness too. She tried to escape for a little bit, but then reached for Rikus hand again. She couldn't reach, and lost balance from trying to. The darkness enveloped them both, and they disappeared.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Sora reappeared with a strange looking sword; it was shaped like a key. The word 'Keyblade' echoed through the sudden silence. Then suddenly, more of those shadows appeared, and Sora got into her battle stance. 'Ok, lets see what this 'Keyblade' can do...' she thought. When she swung at the first shadow, she was surprised when it dispelled with only a light tap. 'Whoa, this is cool, wait, what am I fighting like this for? I could just...' "THUNDER!" she shouted, and powerful thunderbolts appeared out of nowhere, and blasted the shadows out of existence 'Wow, I think that my spells are stronger too... cool!' she then got a serious look on her face, and she ran over to the secret place, defeating more of the shadows on her way there.


	5. Chapter five

I didn't get any requests; so I will have Riku here do the disclaim!

Why do I have to do it, just torture Sephiroth some more!

No, I have to insult your long hair too!

Its not THAT long.

Yes it is!

No its not!

Yes it i-

JUST DO THE DISCLAIM!

Ok, ok, jeesh. heinzearnoldfanfiction does not own Kingdom Hearts, only one spell, and square enix owns the rest.

Thank you Riku, now on to the story before they start fighting again.

Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me, Kairi, YES IT IS!

NO IT'S NOT

YES IT...

chapter five: Islands destroyed and leaving the castle.

Sora ran through the secret place, and finaly got to the main room. When she got there, she saw Kairi standing infront of the door. "Sooraa..." Kairi said with glazed eyes, and suddenly the door burst open, sending Kairi flying towards Sora, but she dissapeared upon impact, and the darkness slamed into Sora, sending her out of the chamber and outside. When she landed, she looked around "W-what is happening?" she said. She was standing on the Island all right, but It was only a chunk of it, and it was floating, the dark storm still above it, but the storm was looking more and more like a black hole. Suddenly a shadow appeared, but it was bigger and looked more humanoid. 'Hey, isn't that the one from my dream?' she thought, but then it started to attack. 'Hey, if this is the same as the one from my dream, then its head should be its weak spot.' She thought, then started launching spells at its head, eventually defeating it. "Yes! I beat it this time!" she thought, but then the storm got stronger, and she was being sucked in, despite holding on to the ruins of the shack.

Else where, in the castle, Donald was reading the kings letter to Goofy, Daisey and Queen Minne. After he finished, Daisy spoke up "Oh my, what does this mean?" "It means; we'll just have to trust the king." Minne responded. "Your highness, don't worry; we'll find the king and this 'key'." Donald assured her. "Thank you, both of you. To chronicle your travles, he will accompany you." she gestured to the desk, but no one was there, or so they thought. "Here, over here! Crikets the name, Jimeny Criket at your service!" Jimeny said. "We will wait for your safe return, please, help the king!" Minne said, and Donald saluted, and was about to leave, when he grabbed Goofy, saying "You're comming too!"

"So, uh, was your world taken by the heartless too, Jimeny?" Goofy asked. "It was terrible! We were scattered, and as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this here castle!" Jimeny confirmed. "Goofy." Donald said. "Oh right I gotcha' you mean, if we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, huh? So I guess we'll need new duds' once we get there, huh?" he concluded. When they got to the hangar, Donald walked up to the speaker in the wall. "Hello up there, Donald duck to launch crew! Any time you're ready!" a chipmunk saluted to the speaker, and went through some preperations. A couple of hands came down and lifted the two up, annoying Donald by picking him up up-side down. Donald thumb-uped and winked at Daisy, then shouted out, "BLAST-OFF!" pointing forward, but suddenly, an arrow appeared, pointing down-ward, and the ship fell through a hole. It reapeared, shooting out of the bottem of the planet, and then the engines started, and they blasted off into space.

Also falling through space, Sora was semi-contious. 'what will happen to me now?' she thought, and suddenly, a bright light came out from her heart. 'W-what is this?' she wondered, and suddenly, she was floating in light. "Your hearts power has been unlocked by the destruction of your world. However, the process has tired you greatly, you shall be sent to a safe haven untill you have recovered." a cloaked figure said, and Sora could tell that it wasn't speaking out loud. "W-who are you?" she asked. "I have been watching over you for a long time." the person said. "We shall talk later, for now; take these, they are Crystal Crowns, they shall help you immensly in the comming battles." the figure said, then cast rest on her."You have a great adventure ahead of you, you won't be able to rest like this again for a long time. You must head for Olympus as soon as you can. You will meet someone there who will be able to help you." the cloaked man said, then dissapeared.

So, did you like it? If you're wondering what happened to Riku, he is tied up over there in that corner!

'mumphurg' Riku glares at me and I hit him over the head with his own keyblade

Ha! Not so tough without this thing, huh?

'mumgraphalshph'

What was that, didn't quite catch that.

Riku glares more, and I hit him again; knocking him out.

There, thats better, now anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; and please review! My offer still stands to those who want to choose who will disclaim!


	6. Chapter six

Hello! This time, my friend Thomas will do the disclaim!

heinzearnoldfanfiction doesn't own kingdom hearts.

Thank-you Thomas! Now, I will be accepting requests by way of review and pm, so please do either!

Chapter six: traverse town and strange powers

In Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy were walking out of a giant gate, when Donald looked up, and saw  
something, and pointed up. Goofy looked up too, and said "Look! A stars goin' out!" "Come on! Let's find that  
'key'!" Donald responded. When they were about to pass an alley, Pluto started for it. Goofy, also sensing  
something, said "Ya' know Donald, I betcha' that Pluto's on to something." Donald nodded, and followed the other  
two. When Pluto stopped, they were puzzled, he was sniffing behind a couple of boxes, but from their angle they  
couldn't see what at. Then suddenly they heard a low groan, and decided to get a better look. When they saw,  
they gasped. "Hey, are you ok?" Donald asked. "Uugg... what a dream..." she mumbled, and almost passed out  
again, but Pluto jumped on her, and she jerked up. "AH! This isn't a dream!" she said, rubbing the back of her head  
in pain. "W-who are you? Where am I?" she asked Donald and Goofy. "I'm Donald, that's Goofy and Pluto. As for  
where you are; you're in Traverse Town." Donald explained to her. "Traverse Town? I've never heard of that place  
before. Is this another world?" She thought out loud. Then her back straightened a little, and she gasped. "Wait,  
what happened to my home!My Island! Riku! Kairi..." The other three looked at her with symaphty, and Pluto  
nuzled her hand a little. "Well, why don't you come with us for a bit, we'll help you look for your friends, A'hyuk!"  
Goofy said to her. "Yeah, as long as they are on this world, we can't take you with us to other worlds now."  
Donald said. "Oh, Ok..." Sora said. They walked out of the alley, and to the next area.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Sora said, when she saw a man fall back. She instinctively reached out and grabed  
the heart that came out, and placed it back inside of his body, with a hand made out of light. She then cast cure  
on him, and then seemed to snap out of something. "W-what was that?" she wondered, and turned around to  
see that Donald and Goofy were fighting shadows. They quickly beat them, and they turned to see her. "What  
happened Sora?" Donald asked. "Something took over me, and a hand of light came out of my chest when this  
guys heart started leaving. The hand grabed the heart, and placed it back inside. Then I instinctively healed him,  
and came back to my senses. It was weird; I've never used magic like that, though I do remember something  
happening in that place... never mind, lets just go find this 'Leon' your king told you to find, ok?" Sora said.  
"Whatever you say, Sora." Donald said with a sigh.

While they were walking around, Sora thought that she saw Kairi, so she followed her, forgeting about Donald  
and Goofy for a little bit, and leaving them. After a while she realized she was back in the first district, and  
there were more shadows. "Looks like I'll have to fight myself." she said and pulled out her keyblade; which she  
had named the kingdom key. "Take this!" she shouted out, and cast a spell she had come up with herself,  
"Flaming Rose!" A giant Rose came out of her keyblade, and the thorns launched off, catching fire while flying  
twords the enemies, and once there were only five left, the petals ignited, and exploded, finishing off the rest.  
"Ha, ha, ha... looks like it finaly works. That spell took forever to master. Is that a shop? I can rest there." She  
said, and headed in. "Hey, welcome to- oh, it's just a kid." The guy behind the counter said, but then took a closer  
look, and saw she had been fighting. "Hey, did you challenge the shadows?" He asked. "Yes, and I took out all the  
ones that were attacking just now, so could I please rest here, and mabey get some food and water?" she  
asked. "You can rest, but this is an accesory shop, so I don't have food, sorry. I do happen to have a little  
water, though." the guy said. "That... that wouldn't happen to be a mana pool, would it?" she asked, curious about  
how much of her dream had been real. "Why, yes it is! I think that you deserve free acces to it to, after what  
you just did, go on, step in it, I am sure that if you know the name and can recognise it, you know what it does."  
the guy said, grinning. "Thank-you." Sora said with a small smile, and stepped in, her wounds immediatly healing,  
and her mana replenishing. "Ahh, haven't felt one of these in a while." She sighed.

"By the way, names Cid. What's yours?" The shopkeeper asked. "My name is Sora. I came from Destiny Islands,  
but they were destroyed." she said. "I'm looking for my friends; Riku and Kairi, have you heard from either of  
them? I've already searched throughout the first and second district, with no sign of them."Sora said. "No,  
sorry to say I haven't. You may want to search the third district, and the hotel, though." Cid supplied. "I just  
thought of something, hold on a sec." Sora started digging through her bag, and pulled out five items. "Here, do  
you know what these do? I was given them by a stranger after the Islands were destroyed. He called them  
'Crystal Crowns'." Sora said. "Wow, well, these are the most benificial accesories you can find; they increase  
your health, defense offense, mana, and ability points. Also, if you ever get a summon, your summon power is  
also increased. All in all, very good for a novice warior such as yourself; though these do seem to be a little  
different than the normal Crystal Crown." Cid said. "So, I just wear these and I will be stronger, and be able to  
cast more spells?" Sora asked. "Yep, thats the gist of it." Cid confirmed. Sora nodded, and put them all on, and  
immediatly felt weak. "W-what?" She asked. "Go into the mana pool again, it doesn't automatically give you full  
strength, so you have to 'restore' your new strength." Cid explained. Sora nodded, and went back to the mana  
pool, feeling better than ever. "Ahh, this feels great." She relaxed for a bit, then thanked Cid and left.

When she walked out of the store, a man was outside, and seemed to be waiting for her. "They'll come at you out  
of nowhere, and they'll keep on coming after you; as long as you continue to weild the keyblade. But why, why  
would it chose a kid like you?" the last part seemed to be asking himself, but Sora decided to answer him  
anyway. "I think it's because of my heart." She said, and the man nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it is... but what about  
your heart? What makes yours so different?" he asked, this time at her. "I don't know, its not like I can just  
compare our hearts, because I don't know what yours is like." she said. "And you know your own?" he asked,  
slightly doubtful. "Yes, mine is pure light, like those of the princesses, I think. When I was in my awakening, the  
shadows had to be called from the outside, none of them came from within, I noticed that afterward." She said.  
"Hm, let me test that theory, you can also see mine while we battle." the man said. Sora nodded, and drew the  
keyblade. "I will go easy on you, so don't worry about dying." Sora said, with a soloum face. the man just shook  
his head, and jumped at her. After a while, it became apparent that Leon was at a disadvantage; Sora had a  
variaty of spells, and was also good at physical attack. She also had a few abilities, such as Guard, Combo Plus,  
and Scan, so she knew exactly how much health that he had left. She finaly broke him, and was barely winded.

"Hmm, you have a deep regret, and you have sworn to right it. You were unable to protect something precious to  
you, but you must remember; it was not your fault. You must remember your friends and live in the present,  
fight for the future, but be mindful of the past." Sora said, shocking the other at her accuracy. "Hmm, thank-  
you. You were correct, by the way. Your heart IS pure. I have never seen so much light in a heart; not even the  
princeses have a light so pure and kind. Theirs is blinding, but yours is soft, gentle, and warm." The man said, with  
a soft glow in his eyes. "By the way, my name is Leon." he said with a smile. "Mine is Sora, oh, and would you mind  
showing me where I could rest? I checked the shop, but was only able to get a little water, and recover in a  
mana pool. I need a bed and some food still." she asked and Leon nodded. "Hey, your slipping Leon!" A voice called  
out, and a teenager walked over. "She is very strong; even you should have been able to see that just from  
watching, Yuffie." Leon said. "Well... She is very good with magic. Once she masters the elements she could be a  
very powerful mage. Yuffie said. "Well, thank-you, but I seriously haven't eaten since yesterday, so..." Sora  
interupted. "Oh, yeah, come here." Leon said and led the way to the Hotel.


End file.
